Rise of the Heartless
by David Noklevername
Summary: Hades and Maleficent have discovered the power of the Heartless, and they now seek enough Hearts to summon a great demon. To do so, they've recruited a handful of villains from across the Worlds, including an anger-prone cat named Big-Bad Pete...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! As you probably don't know, I'm a huge Disney Fan Boy. I love the company so much, so much that I can bare their live action shows.**

** So, I wanted to write a **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** fic. Though, I couldn't think of anything to add to the story, so I'm doing a mix of the original idea for the game's plot, another fic (**_**Hellbound Hearts**_**, a sadly dead-fic which you should really read.) and my own ideas for a fic that's close enough to the concepts of **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** to count as a **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** fic! So, read and review!**

* * *

"Who are you?" Big-Bad Pete asked the Woman in the Cloak.

"That's not important yet. I want to make you an offer… To join us."

"Who's 'Us'? And why do you want ME?!" Pete yelled.

"We can sense the Darkness in your Heart." The Woman in the Cloak said as she moved slightly closer to him.

"Okay 'den… And dat's good WHY?"

"Well, we could always use some other dark being on our side."

"Fine, fine," Pete said, finding the woman's tone and appearance both unsettling and scary. "I'll join you, but what's in it for me?"

"There are many Worlds, which we shall be taking over. You can rule whatever you want."

Pete considered the offer, and the Woman could see this, and decided to tell him more.

"You can kill whoever you want."

Pete laughed, "Hahaha! You got yerself a deal, lady!"

Pete reached out his hand to give her a handshake, but the Woman rejected it. With a wave of her staff, a purple-and-black Portal appeared behind her.

"W-what is that… Thing?!" Pete said in surprise, and backed away slowly.

"Come now. We only need the brave on our side."

"_I'm gonna regret this..._" Pete thought, and ran at the Portal in full-speed, then jumped in. The Woman laughed to herself, as she strolled in.

Pete cringed at the sudden light in his eyes. The Room he entered was barely light, but it was brighter then the hell of a place he just passed.

* * *

Several odd and disturbing creatures sat at a large round table.

"Maleficent!" A Man called out. Pete had no idea what to think of the 'Man'. He looked like a sack of bugs… A Monster. He's seen some weird things back from where he came from, but this was just freaking him out. He had no flesh nor fur, he was a sack. Literally, a sack. "Your finally back! What took you so long?"

"I located another being from one of those odd Animal Worlds." The Woman he now knew as Maleficent told the Sack.

"Trust me. You 'Humans' look odd to us 'Animals'." A Lion, sitting on the table, replied to Maleficent, obviously showing a slight offense to her words. He seemed menacing. Pete knew that the Lion would kill him easily in a fight. He appeared smarter, stronger, and deadlier than Pete, despite being less 'Human'. And Pete doesn't consider himself very 'human'.

"Oh, be quiet!" An old woman in a purple dress yelled at the Lion. Unlike Pete, she showed no fear towards the Lion. Why was she so brave?

The Lion growled quietly and glared at the Old Woman, who responded the same.

"Now, now, Yzma, Scar. We do not need in-fighting." Maleficent told them in monotone. They both glared yet again then looked away from each other.

"Wait wait wait," A Blue Man, less menacing then Scar, Maleficent, and the Sack Man, (but probably even more powerful), despite having flames replacing his hair, said directly to Maleficent, "Didn't you already GO to that World?"

"Yes," Maleficent replied, "Though the Wolf did not seem mentally-fit for our alliance. I doubt he could restrain himself from attempting to eat one of us."

Pete decided that he could now fit himself into the conversation, "Hey, I know 'dat wolf! He and I used to be pals!"

"… And so you chose this guy?" A Muscle-bound Man laughed. Sure, he looked big and tough, but Pete was sure he would beat 'em in a fight. "At least the last guy was a wolf! This is a little dog!"

"A DOG?!" Pete fumed, as he stomped toward the Man. Pete shook his fist in his face. "YOU WANNA FIGHT, PAL?!"

"Sure!" The Man yelled back. "Nobody fights like Gaston!"

"Who's 'dis 'Gast-on' guy you're talkin' about?!" Pete replied angrily. Yzma sighed.

"I'm Gaston!" The Frech-Man answered, smiling, "Y'know, I feel bad for the rest of the Worlds, not getting to see the amazing GASTON!"

Pete grunted. He drew his fist back to punch, and muttered something about punching the wide grin off of the French Clown. As his fist started flying, a voice boomed.

"STOP IT YOU IDIOTS!" The Blue Man, now red, shouted. His formerly relaxed blue flames shot up in a red inferno. The Sack-Man, Yzma, Scar and even Gaston looked shocked. Well, Gaston did look shocked, until he had a face full of fist.

Gaston fell on the floor from the impact. Pete had hoped that Gaston would have fainted, but no, he got up two or three seconds later, wiping some dirt off of his vest.

"Um, sorry!" Pete said awkwardly. He had barely ever apologized. Even though this was the big idiot Gaston's fault, he didn't want to risk being burnt to a crisp.

"Fine, fine," The Red-Man sighed, as he turned back to a light, calm, shade of blue. "My name is Hades, nice to meet ya."

Hades held out his hand. Pete walked over and hesitantly shook it. "N-nice place ya have here, Hades…"

"Thanks, thanks. Maleficent over there is the one who picked it though, you should thank her!" Hades went closer, "Like, seriously. Get on her good side, she's a scary lady!" He whispered, which Pete nodded in reply. Ya don't say.

"Well, here's the story. That Maleficent Lady, she died. Some 'Philip' guy or whatever killed her. But when she died, I found her Heart. I'm a powerful guy, and nice too, so I restored her back to her normal form. We got to talkin' aaaaaand… She gave me an idea. Those Hearts are powerful. There are something that can be made out of them… It's called a 'Heartless'. They're made out of Hearts-"

"The Heartless are made outta Hearts? Why are they called 'Heartless' if they're Hearts?" Pete asked confused.

Hades sighed, "Okay, man, or dog, or whatever. I don't know. Anyway, let's get on with this story. There is this _really_ powerful Heartless. He could destroy me by flicking me! And this is coming from a _God_ for crying out loud!"

"So, we're getting you baddies to collect Hearts for me and Maleficent. You up for it, Pete?" Hades asked, smiling.

Pete smiled in reply. It was both a great opportunity for power, and he won't die, too!

"You got yerself a deal, Hades!" Pete laughed.

"Great, great. Now, stand still." Hades said casually.

"Wait, what-" Before he could finish, he felt something inside him. He couldn't say what it was, exactly. He just felt… Different. "What just happened?!" He yelled.

"Calm down," Maleficent said from behind, "We have simply gave you some more Darkness to your Heart. You can now control the Heartless and teleport to this World."

"… Come back here?" Pete sighed, never wanting to go through the Dark Hell he went to several minutes before.

"Yes. We have meetings here. If Hades or I call, you must come as quickly as possible." Maleficent told them, yet again with no emotion.

"Yep," Hades agreed, "Now, all of you can leave."

After those words, Hades put out his arm, and Portals, these showing entrances to what Pete assumed were other Worlds, appeared behind Gaston, Yzma, and every villain except Maleficent Hades, and…

Pete.

Everyone else left. Pete looked around, confused. "Where's my portal thingie?" He asked.

"No, I want to talk to you first," Hades said. "You know that Mickey Mouse guy in your World?"

"Yeah!" Pete replied, angrily. "That Goody-Two-Shoes…"

"I know," Hades sighed, "The Guy's Heart? Well, let me tell you about Hearts. The Pure Hearts are VERY powerful. Hearts like Mickey's."

Pete chuckled, "Ya know, with those Heartless things, I bet I could kill 'em…"

"Sorry, Petey, but I can't let ya do that. Though I do have a job for you."

"What's 'dat?"

Hades smiled. He had a new pawn.

* * *

Mickey was sleeping soundly when he heard someone pounding on his door.

He walked lazily to the door, and swung it open. To his surprise, a worried-looking Big-Bad Pete was standing there. What would he want?

"What is it, Pete?" Mickey sighed. From a mix of past experiences with the cat and tiredness, he didn't want to talk to Pete. Heck, he didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Oh, Mickey! Minnie's been kidnapped!" Pete yelled, urgently.

"WHAT?!" Mickey cried in shock.

"Yeah! I saw'd it wit' my own two eyes!"

"Who did it?!"

"This Giant Monster! I saw it goin' over to the Main Street World Train! He was carryin' Minnie in his hand and… He was attackin' some other peoples!"

"Oh no!" Mickey squeaked. "What did this Monster look like?"

"He was ginormous, and dark purple, with bright yellow eyes!" Pete answered. Mickey gasped.

"Was it… Stealing Hearts?"

"Yep!" Pete answered. Pete wondered how Mickey knew about the Heartless. But then he shrugged it off.

"We've gotta get on that Train! It's s'posed to be heading to the World of Wonders… Yen Sid might be in trouble!"

"Well, let's get goin'!" Pete said. Mickey thought he may've looked a bit too excited to be helping Mickey…

"I'll be back in a second, Pete…"

"W-why?" Pete asked, nervously.

"I'm gonna call Donald and Goofy… Maybe they can help!"

"_Oh no,"_ Pete thought, _"Hades only asked me ta bring Mickey… Whatever! He can't be angry… He'll be getting' two more Hearts, right?"_

"Alrighty then!" Pete said, happily, "Let's call 'em and go save Minnie!"

Mickey ran to the phone, and called his friends. He said that they'd meet at the Train.

It was all going according to Maleficent's plan…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think, I haven't done many things like this.**

** Please tell me if there are any Disney characters or Worlds you want to see! I'll try and fit in the ones people want. I don't have much of the story planned, so I could try and fit anything in.**

** (By the way, I'm using Worlds based off all of Disney's subsidaries. That includes books, T.V. Shows, AND movies that Disney owns.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of the Heartless**

* * *

Big-Bad Pete wandered through the forest, "Hello? Anybody here? ANYBODY?!" He called, attempting to mask his worry with an angry tone.

Pete looked up to the sky, seeing only darkness. No stars, no moon, nothing. He looked down at the ground around him. He first thought it was a normal, dark green grassy area. What he didn't see was the odd shade of purple overtaking the tree-free patch of grass Pete was standing on.

Three people, dressed in black robes, emerged from the trees, "Hello, Pete." One of them greeted in monotone.

"Maleficent!" Pete exclaimed happily, "Where am I?"

"Where you belong..." She whispered, only loud enough for Pete to hear.

"W-what do you mean?!" Pete asked, a quizzical moving over his face.

* * *

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pete met at the train station, "Alrighty, everybody!" Mickey, the obvious leader of the group, asked, staring forward, waiting for the train. "Are you ready?"

Donald raised his staff into the air, "I'm ready!"

Goofy, covered in his knight suit, raised his sword high, "Ready, Mickey 'ol buddy!"

"How about you, Pete?" Mickey questioned, still in his heroic tone. There was a pause.

"Uh, Mickey?" Donald sighed angrily, "He's asleep."

Mickey chuckled awkwardly, "Hehe, sorry about that. Pete, wake up!"

"BWAH?!" Yelled Pete as Donald jabbed him in the gut with his staff. Pete curled up into a ball, "GO AWAY, MALEFICENT! GO!" Pete demanded as he flailed his fists in the air.

Mickey sighed, and turned around. He patted Pete on the back, "It's okay, Pete! We're not gonna let anybody hurt you! You're safe as long as you're with us."

In between sobs of worry and angst, Pete uttered the single word, "Really?" He looked up at his life-long rival teary-eyed.

"Of course!" Mickey laughed, "You're the one who told me 'bout Minnie! I owe ya one!"

Pete smiled and stood back up, "Thanks, pal!" Pete chuckled. He couldn't wait until Mickey was out of his fur.

Forever.

"Hey, look!" Goofy pointed at the incoming train, "Convenient timing, too!"

"ALL ABOARD TO THE WORLD OF WONDERS!" Called the sentient Train, "HOME OF THE FAMOUS WIZARD, YEN SID! I REPEAT, ALL ABOARD TO THE WORLD OF WONDERS!"

The four entered the train, and were on their way...

* * *

"Attention, Men..." Shan Yu boomed to his vast army of huns, "I have news for all of you..."

The Men of Shan Yu's army knew not to ask what the news was. Shan Yu has strict rules, one of which is to not talk unless you're directly addressed. You don't want to break one of Shan Yu's rules. Otherwise, he breaks your mind and body.

"I have come under the use of a mysterious power..." Shan Yu announced, "Now," Shan Yu faced several of his Huns, "Did you obtain the hostage I requested?"

One of the Huns nodded, "Yes Shan Yu!" He said, as he shoved a Chinese guard, stripped of his armor, forward.

"Perfect..." Smirked Shan Yu.

"Please, Shan Yu! Please spare me..." Begged the Chinese Guard.

"Why should I?" Shan Yu asked, obviously not caring about what the Chinese Guard said.

"I... I have a family!" He pleaded, "Please...!"

"Fine, fine..." Chuckled Shan Yu, "Where is your home?"

"Only a bit up North from here!" Replied the Chinese Guard.

Shan Yu nodded, before shoving his arm through the Chinese Guard's chest, killing him. Shan Yu retracted his arm, and left the corpse with a smoking hole in it's chest.

"Men..." He yelled, "There is a town North. We have a new target."


End file.
